


You look so restless and you're so far from home

by antisocialhood



Series: Psychedelic Sunshine [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cum Play, Drugs, Foreplay, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Weed, festival fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: Luke expects drugs at Glastonbury Festival, lots and lots of drugs. He doesn’t expect to get a special behind the scenes tour.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Psychedelic Sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/291344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	You look so restless and you're so far from home

**Author's Note:**

> so this is so old. i actually wrote 75% of this in 2016 but i struggled to pull it al together until today i hope you enjoy

Luke’s seventeen year old neighbor, Katie, had slapped a flyer for Glastonbury Festival on his kitchen counter a month before his sixteenth birthday. She'd smiled, a little smugly, and told him she’d already bought plane tickets. His parents had yelled, mainly his mum, until his dad had reasoned that 'he was young and needed to live his life!' Luke was desperate to experience how other countries threw festivals and see whether English people smoked joints in rickety old vans like Americans did.

He wants to sit on a blanket in the tall grass and watch Roger Waters make love to his microphone. He wants to see Jimmy Page finger the strings of his guitar until he falls off the stage after too many hits of one of those thick blunts. One of those blunts he sees Katie and her friends smoke behind the five-and-dime. And he plans to smoke as well, get high for the first time in another country. He’s seen the collection of pills Katie's packed in her suitcase and the clumpy green fuzz that he knows is marijuana. He’s going to come home smelling of drugs and smoke, and his parents are going to kill him, but it’s going to be worth it in the end.

Katie holds his hand during the flight because he’s never been on a plane and he’s somehow ended up with the window seat. There are clouds underneath the wings that look like fluffy marshmallows, and Luke knows they’re not really that solid. His ears pop on the way up and his seat belt stays fastened the whole ride. He’s terrified when the plane lands, bouncing as the wheels first hit the runway, and he nervously squeezes the arm rest until the seatbelt sign goes off and everyone stands up.

“That was rad, Luke!” Katie laughs, pulling her bag out of the overhead compartment, and then his. She’s always so exuberant and happy; she lives like she's always high and Luke would kill to live as she does.

They exit the plane, thanking the captain before they walk down the stairs into the bright sunlight. Two girls are waiting for them, both in sunglasses and shorts. They hug Katie and make a fuss over Luke. The taller of the two introduces herself as Mara, and she latches onto Luke’s side, raving about how much fun he’s going to have. She’s the one who drives and has an almost unlimited supply of marijuana in the center console of her van. The other girl says her name is Heather and kisses Katie on the mouth, hard.

Luke doesn’t read into it, smiling and greeting the two girls. They load their bags into the back of Mara’s van and Luke climbs into the back with Katie. There are carpets on the walls and suncatchers hanging from the roof, even a few posters of Keith Richards and John Bonham hang around, curling at the edges from the repeated hotboxing that goes on in the back.

“I heard Jimi would be here,” Luke says as Katie and Heather argue over a cassette to listen to. They decide on Fleetwood Mac and soon Stevie Nicks’ is crooning about the seven wonders. Heather is spooky, like halloween all year round and old magic. Fleetwood is supposed to be playing at Glastonbury too, on the second day, Luke thinks. He can’t remember, but that’s not really a problem. He’s not going to remember half of what goes on over the next four days.

“Yeah,” Mara replies, flicking her turn signal. She switches over into the right lane. Luke looks at the back of her head and then in the mirror. There are beads hanging around it, and a few feathers. Her eyes meet his and she smiles. “You alright, kid?”

Luke nods, returning her grin. A sign looms up ahead, bright red and with black lettering declaring that the festival was but a few miles away.

“Chill out, nerd.” Katie teases. She opens her bag and pulls out a drawstring pouch. “Do you want something?” There’s an assortment of colorful pills, many more than he’d noticed when she’d stuffed it in her bag. A blue one catches his eye and he points at it with a smile.

Luke doesn’t remember much after that, he’s in a haze until Heather props him up against the side of the van and ties beads and feathers around his forehead. They tickle and he can’t seem to find them when he goes to touch them. Mara and Katie laugh, helping him sit down on the blankets they’d thrown down a few minutes prior. He doesn’t recall them parking, just the purple walls of the van moving and watching rows of corn skip past.

“Who’s up?” Luke asks, playing with the hem of his bellbottoms. He can hear the faint strum of a guitar, no amp or anything and wonders if it’s someone else there to watch or a band. He figures a band when drums crash a few seconds later and the heavy sound of The Grateful Dead rattles over the fields. He grins at Katie (she’s a top-class Deadhead), and watches as she downs a bottle of water, eyes flashing in excitement. His own throat is dry, but he doesn’t think he’s actually capable of holding a bottle to his lips.

Eventually Katie and Mara wander off, leaving Heather to baby Luke. She lights up a doobie and leans on Luke’s thigh, petting his bare foot. He doesn’t remember when he lost his shoes, and he’s positive his parents are going to kill him, but no one else has a pair on and he feels sort of good about it. They pass the blunt back and forth, Heather shows him how to properly inhale, and it takes a few tries before he gets it right.

“Do you want to come with?” Heather pulls a cigarette from the package and puts it in her mouth, tossing the pack into the back of the van. She pulls out a lighter and flicks it, setting the end of the cig on fire. She helps Luke up and the two of them start walking, passing by groups of people trying to jell.

  
  


~~~

There are always no-name bands that play at Glastonbury: someone weasels their way into the lineup and pulls in a huge crowd. Luke doesn’t pay much attention to the no name band playing, but he and Heather push to the front, where Mara and Katie are standing.

“I’m trippin’.” Katie grabs Luke’s arm and pulls him into the group of people she's stood with. Everyone welcomes him with open arms, a few handing doobies his way. He graciously accepts a few puffs and turns the rest down, focusing on the stage. Jethro Tull is coming on after this no-name and Luke’s beyond excited.

The new band sets up while Luke and Mara sit in the grass. They have to look up to see the band. Last year the organization that set up the festival decided to build a platform that looked like one of the ancient pyramids, and the acoustics of it all were totally groovy. Luke catches a swish of honey blonde curls before he’s handed another spliff.

There aren’t many girl groups at the festival, only the occasional musician like Janice or The Blackhearts, so Luke’s a little excited by the possibility of a girl group taking the stage. And that’s when the lead singer steps forward: bright blue hair and a sleeveless flannel, open and showing off his painted stomach. He's wearing what look like leather pants- and that's a feat in itself considering the unnatural heat- and he's holding a cherry red guitar.

Luke takes another hit and stands up. He wants to be closer, he needs to see every detail of this man.

The band is called Apolitical and Luke’s in love. The frontman’s voice is like heaven doused in brandy and sprinkled with sugar. Then Luke sees the bassist; with his dark brown skin and an assortment of chains hanging down his shirtless chest. They start off with drums, loud and heavy, creating a rhythm that Luke swears he’ll remember until the end of time. Heather tries to get him to sit but he wouldn't if he could, no: he needs to see it all. 

They play four songs and walk off, people are screaming and the drummer launches his sticks out into the crowds. Luke watches them leave before turning back to Katie. “I have to meet them.” He looks up at the stage as Ian Anderson takes over, already swinging the microphone around in his hands. Luke screams along with the crowd, Apolitical floating to the back of his mind for a moment before Heather is gripping his arm and tugging him towards the stage. She's smoking another cigarette and has taken her shirt off. 

They push through groups of people, the thick smoke from doobies and cigarettes clouding up the fresh air. Luke likes it though, he likes the gentle calm he feels and the way his clothes are going to reek of music festival madness for weeks. Heather stops a few feet from the side stage and throws her hands up, yelling loudly as the harmonious medley of  _ A New Day Yesterday _ starts up from the band. 

“Apolitical is probably going to come out soon,” Heather explains, playing with some beads. She looks around and makes sex eyes at a girl a few feet from Luke. “They're not big enough yet to get rushed.” 

The girl comes over, doesn't bother introducing herself, and launches at Heather, pressing flush against her and squeezing at her bare breasts. Luke laughs and cheers with the others around him. He's not sure what Heather’s deal is, but she's fun and she likes to get naked and he's down for all of it. 

“Got any smoke?” 

Luke turns from the girls, still laughing and shakes his head. It's Curls- the guy from earlier, the one who was on stage before Apolitical started playing. Luke's eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. Curls is shag material if Luke's ever seen any, and with the easy smile he sends Luke's way, he knows it. 

“Name's Ashton,” Curls says, grinning. He pulls a cigarette from behind his ear and lights it up, puffing out a cloud of smoke. He hands it to Luke and turns to look at the stage. 

Luke breathes in the smoke, the thick burn hitting the back of his throat. He doesn't cough, thankfully, and he hands it back to Ashton with a sheepish grin. “Luke.” He looks over to Heather and the girl. They're still making out, more so on the ground now, Heather's hand down the girl's shorts. 

“That your chick?” Ashton eyes Heather up appreciatively and flicks away the ashes on the end of his cig. Luke shakes his head with a chuckle. His high is fading and he needs to mellow out more.

“Nah, she's not my type.” He plucks the cigarette from Ashton's fingers and inhales the smoke. “Do you wanna come with?”

Ashton nods, following Luke towards the van. He's not too worried about Heather, she's busy and he's trying to mirror her behaviour. Katie and Mara are at the van when Luke sits down, Katie passes him a blunt and introduces herself to Ashton before offering him the pouch of pills. He rifles through and says his name. “I think I saw you foxes when I was drumming,” he winks at Luke who passes the joint over. “Michael kept talking about the hot chicks in the front,” he leans in and trails his lips over Luke's ear. “He didn't mention the shagadelic blonde though.” 

“Michael?” Mara asks. She has a goofy smile on her face that Luke quite likes, and is holding Katie's legs in her lap. “Is he the bassist?” She smiles eagerly at Ashton. “He was blazin’.” 

Ashton smiles and shakes his head. He takes a blunt from the boy next to him and breathes in a few deep puffs before passing it to Luke. “Nah, that's Calum. He's a cool cat though, isn't he?” Ashton looks over at Luke, watches him smoke the thick doobie before continuing. “He's a real good shag, too.”

Katie squeals and smacks Mara’s leg. “Luke needs to get fucked,” she turns to Ashton, waving her hand at him. “Luke  _ needs _ to get fucked,” she reiterates her previous sentence, “help him out, hook him up with Calum.” 

Ashton hums, nodding thoughtfully. 

“You shagged him before?” Mara asks, leaning forward. Katie pushes her shoulder back and scoffs, but watches Ashton curiously. 

“Shagged both of them,” he grins and grabs Luke's hand. “Could definitely add you to the list.” 

Luke passes the blunt and nods. “Yeah, I dig it.” He feels a little spacey and his eyes feel droopy, but Ashton's hot and Luke wants to shag this boy with pretty curls and dirty thoughts in the middle of an English field.

Katie squeals again and Mara cackles, falling back to lay half in the grass. Ashton stands up and grins down at Luke. “Come see the inside of our van.” 

“Alright,” Luke stands up alongside him and kicks Katie's leg, “I'll see you later.” The two girls shout their approval before collapsing back into the grass. Luke grins and follows Ashton through the crowds of people. He thinks he can hear The Who playing but he's not sure, it definitely does sound like them though. 

Ashton takes Luke's hand in his own as they pass by Heather and the girl. They're both up, Heather's throat marked up with blossoming bruises and the other girls shirt missing. Luke documents this day as the first time he's seen this many breasts and stores it in the back of his mind. 

“She's a brick house.” Ashton says as he pulls Luke through a thick group of men. They hand Luke and Ashton pills, and tell them that they loved Apolitical to which Ashton laughs and gives his thanks. 

They make their way backstage to where the buses and vans are parked. There are band members everywhere, half naked and dazed out of their minds. Luke sees Jim Morrison and nearly keels over as Ashton drags him towards a decked out shag wag. He sees the blue haired boy from on stage, probably Michael unless they had four members. He's messing around on a guitar and the other boy, Calum, as Ashton had referred to him as when talking to the girls, is laying on a mattress in just his leather pants. 

“Calum saw you in the crowd.” Ashton admits as they draw closer. He pets his free hand through Luke's hair, nearly tripping over a beer bottle. “You're fucking bad, Luke.”

“Yeah?” Luke cocks his head to the side as Michael looks up, eyes raking over his frame mercilessly. “Feel like you're gonna gangbang me.” He chuckles and looks at Ashton when he makes no sound of correction.

Ashton grins at Luke and pushes him forward. “Look who I fell across looking for a smoke,” Ashton says. He runs his hands over Luke's bare shoulders and down his arms. “He's looking for some fun, Cal, maybe you could start him off?”

Calum sits up, brushing hair out of his eyes. He's even finer up close. His skin is dark, seems to be giving off a bronze glow in the afternoon sun. He locks eyes with Luke and snorts. “Princess looks anxious. Didn't you smoke enough, baby?”

“Not really, I'm not feelin’ it.” Luke grins and steps up to the van, looking around the inside. They've got carpet on the walls, same as Mara, and band posters, all curling from being held within the van's smoky confines for hours on end. A mattress takes up the width of the van and has a floral sheet on it, still vibrant and fresh looking. Luke climbs in without asking and shuffles closer to Calum. He looks at Michael who’s closer to the front and smiles. “Hi, I dig your hair, man.”

Michael puts the guitar down and crawls over to Calum, eyes on Luke. “ You trying to get bent?” He rubs his hand on Calum’s leather clad thigh and leans in to kiss his neck. “You want Cal to shag you?” Luke swallows and looks at Ashton. The curly haired boy’s smoking a joint to the side, ignoring what's going on. Luke looks back at Michael and nods quickly, shuffling forward when Michael beckons him.

“Kosher,” Calum says. He turns his head and kisses Michael, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the blue mane of hair. 

Luke shuffles closer and puts his hand on Calum’s ankle. He turns when Ashton climbs in, handing him the blunt and closing the doors, giving a wave to someone Luke can’t see. He eyes Luke up when he smokes the blunt and coughs, eyes watering with a giddy smile on his face. 

“Take your pants off,” Ashton says. He scoots past the blonde and opens the center console, pulling out a packet of green pills. He pops a few from the packaging and gives two to Luke before placing the others in his own mouth. Luke takes another hit from the doobie and places the pills on his tongue, swallowing them a moment later. Calum and Michael are still kissing, feverishly now, hands sliding over bare skin and tugging at hair.

Michael has a piercing in his left nipple that Calum’s fingers seem to be attached to, always somehow ending up pinching the metal bar between two of his fingers and pulling. Luke wants to get his mouth around it but settles for Ashton’s fingers when the boy holds them in front of Luke’s mouth. He hasn’t gotten his pants off yet, hasn’t even bothered going for the button.

Everything moves slowly, like a slow-motion recap of a baseball game on the TV. When he sucks on Ashton's fingers it doesn’t feel real, and Calum breaking away from Michael is even worse. Luke can see how hard they’re both breathing, the slow, deep huffs of their chest’s as they slide apart. Michael pushes Calum to the side, knocking him over and climbing on top of him. His hands go to the waistline of Calum's pants and push them down over his hipbones slightly, while he mouths at his neck.

“You’re real bad,” Calum says, breathing heavily and locking eyes with the blonde. He’s tangled his fingers in Michael's hair and wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. Luke whines and Ashton slaps him across the face.

Luke sucks in a breath as Ashton pulls his fingers out of Luke's mouth and pushes him backwards. His cheek stings but it doesn’t feel real, like it wasn’t  _ his _ cheek that was slapped, like it didn't even hurt. He whines again and Michael looks up at him. Luke smiles and kicks Ashton’s leg. “Hit me again, please,” He looks at Michael again and the blue haired boy pushes Calum away, crawling over to Luke. He whines when Michael touches his thigh and Ashton’s hand lands on his cheek again, harder and more deliberate. 

“You like being roughed up, princess?” Calum asks. He's pulled his pants off, wears only a tight pair of grey underwear. Luke doesn't understand how he's pulled his leather pants off so quickly but doesn't question it; he's hot, he's probably had to pull them off quicker.

Luke nods as Michael reaches up to unbutton his pants. They fit him so nicely and Michael’s not exactly gentle with dragging them down Luke's legs. He throws them towards the front and pushes Luke onto his back, clambering on top of the blonde and pushing his lips against the blonde's, hard. 

They’re all so rough, demanding and harsh, and Luke’s in heaven. His vision shakes, fading in and out before he’s settling his gaze on Michael's blue hair. It’s so pretty, and it looks so soft. He only wants to touch, maybe give it a few yanks - Ashton’s palm connects with Luke’s cheek again, and he’s sucking in another breath, this one catching in his lungs and leaving him starry eyed.

“Ashton,” Luke whines, hips lifting as Calum pushes Michael out of his way and crawls in front of the blonde boy. His noise doesn’t go unnoticed. Ashton strokes his cheek as Calum pulls his briefs down.

“Your legs are like, miles long,” Calum comments, flinging the cotton underwear behind him and pulling Luke closer. He grins, leaning down to kiss Luke’s stomach, teeth grazing the skin above his belly button before he’s sucking a red mark and meeting Luke’s eyes.

He’s not real, nothing is besides the chocolate brown that’s swallowing him whole. Michael strips his pants off, leaving them a bunched pile near the door. There's a pack of smokes in the back pocket; Luke’ll have to ask for one before he leaves. 

“Fucking virgin, aren't you?” Ashton palms himself through his pants, zipper down but the button still clasped. His wild curls have only gotten worse and Luke wants to tangle his fingers through the long waves and tug hard. 

Michael chokes on a noise, something between a startled gasp and groan. Luke nods at Ashton's question. He feels trapped, locked in the molasses-like goop of his thought process. The posters on the carpeted walls spin and Luke isn't sure who’s face and guitar he's looking at. 

With a disgruntled noise, Luke reaches up to grasp Ashton's thigh. His hand is smacked down as his hips are raised. “Haven't had a virgin in a while.” Calum chuckles. Luke feels like a sacrifice laid out for this band to pick over. 

Michael kisses Luke hard, teeth clashing and tongue fighting to lick into Luke's mouth and suck out his breath. The blue haired boy rears back and slaps Luke's cheek hard, knocking his head to the side. Luke swallows hard and stares at Ashton. He has his pants off now - they're all so very talented at getting naked quickly - and his hand in his boxers. They're red and speckled with blue triangles. 

He meets Calum's eyes, Michael's hand on his jaw, tight and forceful, turning him to meet Calum's gaze. “Hips up.” The brown skinned boy says. Luke's limbs feel weak as he pushes his lower body up the best he can. His cock is hot against his stomach, tip slick with precum and flushed a dark pink. 

Calum kisses Ashton hard; all tongue and spit. 

Calum’s cock is thick, a decent length too, and this soft pink color, almost purplish-red at the tip and Luke wants it. It’s overwhelming, all of the touches, the smells - burning flower and sweat. He needs more, or maybe he’s had too much already. 

“Can I get a hit?” Luke’s breathless, trembling. There’s a joint at his lips in seconds, he doesn’t even know who’s hand it’s in. He licks his lips, they’re dry. His whole body is alive, full of electricity, blurring reality. Or, maybe that’s the flower.

He can hear them, Ashton and Michael, their groans, the murmurs, he can almost taste it. It’s overwhelming, creeping up and falling back, like waves in the ocean. 

And slowly, it stops.

Calum blinks at Luke. “You okay?” 

Luke isn’t okay. He lunges forward, mouth meeting Calum’s at the most uncomfortable angle. His brain is numb. “You saw me?”

He already knows the answer.

“Finders keepers.” Calum says between breaths. He takes Luke’s hand, guiding it to his cock. His mouth parts as Luke’s fingers dance around the hot, flushed skin. 

Harder breathes. 

“You gonna fuck me?” It’s a simple question, so maybe it’s the way Luke is breathing, or how he’s sweating since it’s balls hot out, or maybe, it’s the way Ashton moan’s behind Luke’s back. Calum pounces, knocking Luke onto his back. The tip of his cock runs along Luke’s stomach, precum trailing behind, he can feel Calum pressing it onto him harder. 

And like that, Calum is off of him, pulled back by Ashton in a fistful of hair. “You gonna fuck him?” 

Ashton’s torso is covered in small reddish-purple splotches.  _ Hickies _ . Luke wants them like nothing else. Ashton releases his grip on Calum’s hair, the brown skinned boy falling forward. His hands scramble for Luke’s balls, pushing his legs apart, gripping tight. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

It starts slowly, everything fading in and out. Michael slaps his cheek, he’s pantsless, pale chest covered in marks like Ashton. His left nipple is pierced, uneven. Luke wants his mouth on it. Instead, Michael offers something better.

“Wanna suck my cock?” He’s gripping it tight, and Calum’s playing with Luke’s own balls so nicely, the word barely comes out. He feels his chest heating up. He’s so exposed right now. 

Ashton picks up a blunt, hangs it out of the corner of his mouth and pushes his hand though his hair. He stares hard at Luke as Michael guides his cock to Luke’s mouth. He jumps as Calum’s fingers trail lower, circling around his hole.

Michael’s cock is heavy on Luke’s tongue. It’s thick, and veiny, but it feels  _ good _ . Luke lays there, taking it all in. The fingers pushing into him, exploring where only he had ever touched before. The way Michael’s cock tasted, how it pushed further into his mouth, deeper, choking him up. And Ashton’s face, the glint in his eye, like this was all he needed. All he wanted.

“You take it so good, baby.” Michael grunts out. His pace has quickened, he's gripping Luke’s head now, tipping the angle even further back. Luke chokes again but Michael doesnt slow. “Put him on his knees.”

And that is that. Michael’s cock comes out of Luke’s mouth, drool following. His mouth feels empty without it, a sense of longing fills him up. He wants to choke on cock, he  _ likes _ to. Calum’s hands are hard on Luke’s hips, positioning him however he deemed fit. He spreads Luke’s legs again, pulling him up by the waist so his ass is spread in the air.

He’s vulnerable, and he likes it. He likes how they attend to him, taking and taking, and giving in the best way imaginable. Perhaps it’s the flower talking, or Luke’s gone mad. 

Calum spreads his cheeks further, spits on the hole. “It’s so pretty.” He breathes out, thumbing it now.    
  


“Before our next set?” Ashton inquires from behind. Calum makes a nose, shuffling about. 

“Oh,” The sound that comes out of Luke’s mouth leaves Michael moaning. Calum’s tongue circles around for a second swipe over Lukes’s

hole. He clenches and Calum grips his thighs tighter. His cock is rock hard, probably dripping with precum and Luke wants more.

But he’s on his forearms and knees, and his cock is completely out of reach, he couldn’t focus on it if he tried. Michael’s cock is sliding against the back of his throat too often, he’s choked up with saliva and no one has even fucked his ass yet. 

Calum’s tongue darts in and out of his hole, it feels strange, and it sends a tingle up Luke’s spine. 

“You want it so bad, don’t you, Luke?” Ashton asks, his breath on Luke’s ear. The boy preens to the left, his body reaching to Ashton’s touch. His hands search as Calum’s fingers push into his hole, right alongside his tongue. 

Luke writhes and Michael grabs the back of his head, holding him firmly in place as he fucks his mouth. “Yeah, that’s perfect,” He says, voice higher than before. “Just like that, just like that, baby.”

“Gimme a condom,” Calum says. Luke tries desperately to crane his neck to look at him. “Lube.”

“No,” Luke says. It’s an attempt, a poor one at that. It’s muffled, barely understandable. 

He squirms. “Stop moving,” Ashton’s voice is deep, darker than before. Luke freezes. 

“Not like that!” Michael whines, grappling at Luke’s scruff. His pace stuttered with Luke’s stillness and he struggles to pick it back up. Luke desperately wants to see Ashton, what he’s doing, how he’s watching. If he’s  _ enjoying  _ it. 

It hurts. It’s uncomfortable, and Luke can only cry out around Michael’s cock, which, if anything, is a win for Michael. The sound that comes out of Calum's mouth rivals it, too. A whine and a groan mixed with surprise. 

A tall order for a tall boy to fill. 

It doesn’t slow down, neither of them do. Rhythms are found, and Luke takes it. He’s being used, and he likes it, likes having his hole filled with a cock, and his mouth fucked by one. It’s immense, the pleasure, and Luke feels like he’s floating. Perhaps drowning, he’s not opposed to either. 

His cock is so heavy, so desperate for touch. His hand shoots out, body sliding further down. He reaches for Ashton. Air. 

Calum groans, fingers digging into Luke’s hips. It’s pleasurable at this point. Calum’s cock is so deep in him, it’s bouncing off of every nerve there is, setting them on fire and leaving Luke’s face red. He wants it harder, faster, more, more, more. 

He grapples at the air again, stretching. His hand lands on skin, warm and firm. 

“Fuck,” Calum breathes, dropping over Luke’s back. He’s panting, sweat dripping off of him. 

Michael repeats the swear and cums, fingers digging into Luke’s scalp. He hums through the end, grip loosening only as he finishes. He pulls his cock out of Luke’s mouth, leaving Luke to swallow his cum. 

It’s salty, a bit bitter, but he  _ likes _ it. He licks his lips, Michael slumping back against the side of the van. 

Ashton slaps his ass from the side, clipping his thigh.

“You gonna make Cal cum?” He asks. Luke turns his head, desperate to see them both. Ashton’s hand is tight around his own cock, sliding up and down slowly, taking it all in. 

Calum cries out. “I’m gonna cum,” And he does with one finally thrust, body shaking and sweat dripping. Luke watches Ashton, crumbles to the ground with Calum, still intertwined. 

“Fuck,” Luke says. His cock is buried in a blanket now, so easy to rut against, to get himself off, but he’s captivated by Ashton. How he looks at Luke, the glint in his eye, the way his thighs tense up. 

He squirms when Calum pulls out of him. It feels odd, but what’s worse is the feeling of his cum following. He can feel how wet his back is just by Calum sitting up.

“I’m going to cum in you.” Ashton moves behind him, hikes his hips back up, and pushes a finger in. “You’re so wet, Luke. Do you like how it feels?”

He loves it, just as much as he expected he would. He’s face down in the blanket now, it smells like flower ashes and sweat. It’s invigorating and leaves his cock swelling with an even deeper desire to cum. 

Ashton pushes his cock into Luke slowly, much slower than Calum, but his tempo quickly speeds up. It feels beyond right, the way his hole spreads for Ashton, how it pulls him in so nicely, squeezes so nicely.

“Oh,” Ashton breathes. He cums quickly, body falling forward. He pushes Luke back into the blanket completely, still rutting against him hard. Luke grinds down, his body tingling. He moans, fingers gripping the blanket tightly. 

Luke’s close, teetering on the edge, desperate for that little push. Ashton pulls out of him, yanking his body upright. Luke is on his knees, the friction gone, and a desperate whine cums out of his mouth. Ashton’s hand slides around his cock and Luke’s knees almost buckle. 

“Please-,” He begs. He can taste it, he’s that close. He clenches his butt, legs tightening the best he can achieve. It hits him like a truck, his body tips forward and Ashton’s grip lessens slightly. 

He’s floating. mind, body, soul. He sees stars, and darkness. Ashton lets him flop down to the floor completely. He’s spent, body trembling as it works its way through his orgasm, his thighs are sensitive, the rough patches of the blanket rub against them, leave him squirming. 

“Awesome,” Michael says. Calum’s made his way over to him, the two leaning against the wall of the van, both naked and watching. “Shame I didn’t get a piece of your ass too.”

Luke blinks at him. No words form as he lays there. Cum leaks out of his ass, his jaw aches, his arms hurt from holding his body weight up for so long. 

Ashton shuffles around him, picking through clothes. He dresses quickly, and all Luke can do is watch. He pushes the shag carpet pillows around and pulls out a watch. “Next set is in ten, boys. Let’s get goin’.”

Michael and Calum dress quickly as Luke struggles to lift himself up. 

“You look good exposed,” Calum says, eyeing Luke up. “You’ve got a great ass.”

Luke reaches for his underwear only to have his hand shooed away. “I’m not done looking at you.” Ashton says. “Lay back down and spread your cheeks.”

“Ash, we gotta go,” Michael argues. He looks a bit frazzled. Luke doesn’t care, he spreads his cheeks and bends over. Whatever they tell him to do, he’ll do. 

“I want a picture, Luke. Is that okay?” Ashton asks. 

Luke holds his breath. A picture. Of him exposed like this? Presenting his body for them? A shudder goes down his spine. 

“I knew you’d like that.” Ashton says, voice silky.

“Yeah, okay. You- you can take a picture.” He mumbles the words, they’re laced with something. Excitement? Fear? He doesn’t know but the shudder goes through his body again. 

Ashton’s hand comes down hard on his ass. “Perfect.” There’s shuffling behind him, probably Ashton searching for the camera.

_ Click. _

The buzzing sound starts, maybe it's whirling, it doesn’t matter, the picture prints. Luke wants to see it developed. Five minutes tops. 

“Let’s go!” Calum insists. “I haven’t even soundchecked the shit bass I brought.”

Ashton bends down to Luke’s ear, finger dipping into his hole. He’s sensitive as hell. “Catch you around, baby.”

The curtain is pushed aside, bright light blinding through. The van bounces as the band climbs through the doors, leaving Luke to flop over onto his side, a breath falling from his lips. 

The doors slam shut and Luke stares at the picture. It’s only just started to become visible. His ass has a handprint on it, it’s bright, and his legs look miles long. 

Luke looks away. He was just fucked. Played with. Used. He turns the other way. The blunt is still there with the pack of matches. 

Would it really hurt if he waited for them to come back for another round? Luke settles in, picking up the blunt and lighting it. He breathes out a puff of smoke. How would his mother feel if she found out he was just fucked raw by three men he just met Glastonbury while smoking a blunt?

Well, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!


End file.
